fairlyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Fairly OddParents DVD's and VHS's
These are a list of The Fairly OddParents DVD's and VHS's. DVD and VHS volumes *'Abra-Catastrophe!' (released on July 15, 2003) *Contains the TV movie Abra-Catastrophe! *'Superhero Spectacle' (released on February 3, 2004) *Contains the episodes: Chin Up, Boy Toy, The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad, Crime Wave, Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad, Action Packed, Totally Spaced Out, So Totally Spaced Out, Miss Dimmsdale, and Mind Over Magic. *'Channel Chasers' (released on October 5, 2004) *Contains the TV movie Channel Chasers and three bonus episodes: Spaced Out, Microphony, and This Is Your Wish. *'Timmy's Top Wishes' (released on January 18, 2005) *Contains the episodes: Knighty Knight, Where's Wanda?, Power Pals, Who's Your Daddy, Boys In The Band, Chip Off The Old Chip, and Pipe Down. *'School's Out The Musical' (released on June 14, 2005) *Contains the TV movie School's Out The Musical and two bonus episodes: The Big Superhero Wish, and Most Wanted Wish. *'Scary GodParents' (released on August 30, 2005) *Contains the episodes: Scary GodParents, Shiny Teeth, Which Witch Is Which?, Timmy's 2D House of Horror, Genie Meanie Minie Mo, and Catman Meets The Crimson Chin. *'Fairy Idol' (released on May 23, 2006) *Contains the TV movie Fairy Idol and two bonus episodes: Truth Or Cosmoquences and Timmy TV. Nickstravaganza! releases *Nickstravaganza! 1 (released in 2002 only on VHS, features Boys In The Band) *Nickstravaganza! 2 (released in 2003, features A Wish Too Far and Tiny Timmy) Nick Picks releases *Nick Picks 1 (released on May 24, 2005, features Information Stupor Highway and Jimmy Timmy Power Hour) *Nick Picks 2 (released on October 18, 2005, features The Big Superhero Wish) *Nick Picks 3 (released on February 7, 2006, features Hail To The Cheif and Twistory) *Nick Picks 4 (released on June 6, 2006, features Where's Wanda? and Imaginary Gary) *Nick Picks Holiday (2006, features Christmas Every Day) Jimmy Timmy Power Hour releases *'Jimmy Timmy Power Hour' (released on May 11, 2004) *Contains the TV movie Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, three Jimmy Neutron episodes and three bonus episodes: Cosmo Con, Timvisible, and The Switch Glitch. *'Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2' (released on March 14, 2006) *Contains the TV movie Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide, three bonus episodes: A Mile in My Shoes, Most Wanted Wish, and Miss Dimmsdale, and two Jimmy Neutron episodes. *'Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3' (released on July 25, 2006) *Contains the TV movie Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators, two bonus episodes Odd Odd West, and That's Life, and two Jimmy Neutron episodes. Season DVD releases *''The Fairly OddParents: Season 6, Vol. 1 (2-Disc Set): released on November 18, 2008. Contains 16 episodes featuring the Fairly OddBaby TV movie. *''The Fairly OddParents: Season 1 (2-Disc Set): released on June 2, 2009 only available on Amazon.com. Contains all of the Season 1 episodes. *''The Fairly OddParents: Season 2 (3-Disc Set): released on June 2, 2009 only available on Amazon.com. Contains all of the Season 2 episodes. *''The Fairly OddParents: Season 3 (4-Disc Set): released on May 16, 2011 only available on Amazon.com. Contains the half of the Season 3 episodes inculding the Abra-Catastrophe TV movie. *''The Fairly OddParents: Season 4 (5-Disc Set): released on June 3, 2011 only available on Amazon.com. Contains 2 season 3 episodes and the half of the Season 4 episodes inculding the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, Channel Chasers, and School's Out: The Musical TV movies. *''The Fairly OddParents: Season 5 (6-Disc Set): released on June 3, 2011 only available on Amazon.com. Contains 2 season 4 episodes and all of the Season 5 episodes inculding the second and third Jimmy Timmy Power Hour films and Fairy Idol TV movies. *''The Fairly OddParents: Season 7 (4-Disc Set)'': released on June 10, 2011 only available on Amazon.com. Contains all of the Season 7 episodes. Category:Lists